This invention generally relates to an air inlet control system for a gas turbine engine.
Operation of a gas turning engine requires intake of air for the combustion process. Incoming air is directed into the engine by a nacelle that defines a leading edge and an intake opening for incoming air. During most operating conditions air flow along the interior surface of the nacelle is turbulent resulting in a thin boundary layer. However, in some instances such as during low speed high power operation and high angle of attack, local flow fields result in an increase in boundary layer thickness along the surface of the nacelle. At certain airflows the thickened boundary layer can separate from the inner surface of the nacelle creating vortices and non-uniform air flows. These non-uniform air flows and vortices hamper performance of the gas turbine engine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a system that prevents build-up of boundary layer and potential separation of air flow along the inner surface of a nacelle.